There is only you in my heart
by Effin4
Summary: Ruthie is pregnant, and Martin promise to be there for her. But can Melissa ruin it all? First fanfic, go easy on me:
1. The start

**Martin and Ruthie love each other**

_Hey, this is kind of a test, so don't be to hard on me, please ___

Ruthie was lying on her bed. She cried like her heart was broken. And it was.

She had founded out that Martin had another girl. She kicked in her wall, so all the books falled down. Ruthie didn't care.

"Ruthie! Ruthie! Open the door! Please, you have to believe me, let me talk!" Martin stood outside the door. His arms hurted, he had stood there, knocking in long time now.

"No!" Ruthie yelled! "You are not going to explain anything! I thought you loved me, but you had this creepy Melissa girl all the time! It's the second time you're not faithful to me! I hate you! Get out of my life!" It hurted like hell in Ruthie when she said this. She didn't wanted martin out of her life, she loved him more than anything.

Ruthie heard Martin cry outside the door, but he stopped knocking.

She heard him leave. But she couldn't take it. She got up from her bed, and ran after him;

"Martin, don't leave! I love you!" She thought it was too late. She lay down in the wet grass and cried. She didn't notice Martin in the shadows.

"Ruthie?"

She lifted her head. Her make-up wasn't perfect anymore.

"Martin?"

"Ruthie, I'm so sorry! It really isn't anything going on. You have to believe me! I love you, I really do!" Martin lifted her up while he said that, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Martin. And I believe you," Ruthie whispered.

"Can I please tell why I was at her house? It's really important to me to tell you. And don't hate me for it." Ruthie just hang in his arms, so he carried her to two chairs in the garden.

"You see, Melissa said she was pregnant, and that the father was John, a classmate of mine. But Melissa lied. She just wanted me. You're the one I want."

"You didn't have to tell me, darling. I believe you."


	2. What happend?

_If this story is weird, it's because it's my first story, so please don't be too hard on me_

Ruthie and Martin had the garage apartment all by themselves.

Annie had finally gaved them the apartment.

Martin and Ruthie had gone to sleep after lots of kissing yesterday. Martin woke up and was about to kiss Ruthies beautiful, brown, curly hair. But he couldn't. She wasn't there!

"Ruthie!" Martin yelled at her. But she wasn't in the apartment. She was gone.

Martin felt the panic grow. Had she left him? No, she wouldn't do something like that. Martin knew Ruthie better. So where could she be?

He got dressed up faster than he had ever gotten dressed. He didn't eat, he just ran as fast as he could and stormed in the door were Annie, Eric, the twins and Happy was eating a normal breakfast.

"What?" Annie jumped up of the chair, and stared at Martins panicked face. "Has something happened with Ruthie?"

"I don't hope so," Martin said. "What do you mean?" asked Annie, who was starting to get a little bit scared.

"I don't know where she is! We had a great time yesterday evening, and I just woke up, but she wasn't in the apartment, not in the garden, and it doesn't look like she's here!" Martin was almost starting cry.

Annie knew as well as Martin that Ruthie wasn't the type to do such things, but tried to stay calm.

"Maybe she just had to go to the mall or something," Annie tried.

Martin saw that Annie too was worried and didn't answer. "Let's go and check one more time," said Eric, who had followed the conversation without speaking.

They looked all over the apartment, but they couldn't find her.

Then Martins cell rang. "Hello, am I speaking to Martin Brewer?" the voice in the cell said. "Yes." "This is hospital. Ruthie Camden is here. She is fine; it was just some problems with her baby" "Baby?!" Martin was shocked. "Martin? Just come to the hospital," he heard Ruthie say.

"Ruthie is pregnant" Martin said and pasted out.

_Please review! It means so much to me! _


	3. Pregnant?

_When it stood; Martin pasted out, I meant what he passed out. _

_I'm sorry for the fails, and thankful for the review! :)_

When Martin woke up, a few moments later, Annie stood over him. "WHAT?"

"I dunno. Let's get to the hospital."

They were there 5 min later.

"Ruthie! Are you okay?" Annie ran into her bed and throws her arms around her. "Yes. Seriously, I'm fine! I just had some trouble with my stomach." "What was that about a baby?" Martin said, coming in the door.

"Mum, dad… Could you please?" Ruthie asked her parents, who went out. "For how long have you known this?" Martin asked walking around in the little room. "For 2 weeks." "2 WEEKS? And you didn't TELL ME?" Martin said, almost yelling. "Well, I didn't quite have a chance to tell you. You were always at Melissa's house!" Ruthie started to cry.

"Oh, Ruthie, I didn't mean it that way! I was, am shocked! But I love you, and I don't want you to take away the baby. Please Ruthie, I'm sorry!" Martin went over to her and gave her a hug. "Are you sure? I'm only 19, you know," Ruthie said unsurely.

"No matter what happens, I'll be on your side!" Martin said, kissing her hair and started to sing; "In good times and bad times, I'll be on your side forever more that's what friends are for." Ruthie started to laugh. Martin didn't sing very well.

Outside the door, Annie and Eric stood with their ears into the door, trying to catch up what they said. "Mum, dad, stop listening to us," Ruthie said, and the two parents got embarrassed and moved away.

"Hehe, those two are so good at spying," Martin laughed. "I know," said Ruthie, happier than she'd ever been.

"When do we get to know if it is a boy or a girl?" Martin asked later, around the dinner table. "I dunno yet. If it is a girl, which I hope, what do you want to call her?" Ruthie asked, holding a book about being pregnant in her lap. "I dunno. What about Becky?" "No, yuck! That sounds creepy, any other ideas?" "How about Claire? That's sounds nice," Martin tried. "Too snobby. We had a bitch at our school named that," Ruthie answered. "How about Marilyn?" "Like Marilyn Monroe?" "Yes." "Good idea." "I want that Lucy shall be the first of my family to know I'm pregnant," Ruthie said, out of air. "Why?" Martin asked. "Because she always is the last to know things, and I want her to be the first at this, is that okay, darling?" She sent him her puppy eyes, he smiled and said; "Of course. Whatever you want my pregnant little angel."


	4. Accident?

_I hope you like my story :P_

_And I'll be very happy if you told me what which is good and bad _

_You don't have to tell me my English is bad, 'cause I already know xD_

Ruthie read her book with interest. She didn't know half part of what that stood there. Was it so much stress like they wrote? "Martin? I think you should read this," said Ruthie taking her eyes up of the book.

"Yes, I'll do it sooner," answered Martin who was reading comics.

"Shall I call her now?" asked Ruthie while she was reading her book.

"Her?"

"Lucy, of course!"

"Ya, I don't care when you call her, but she won't be the first to know, you know. Your parents know," Martin said. "That's why I should call her now," she said, picking up her cell phone. "Okay," Martin said with no interest. Ruthie looked at him and felt how much she loved him. "Hallo?" Lucy's voice came out of the phone.

"I'm pregnant," said Ruthie, not thinking that this would come as a shock.

"You're WHAT?" yelled Lucy, and Ruthie heard a crash and the Lucy's voice disappeared.


	5. Lucy

_I'm sorry that the last one was so short, but it couldn't be very much longer I felt. I hope you still like my story :)_

"Lucy! Lucy!" Ruthie yelled scared in to the phone.

"LUCY!" Martin, who had heard the noise asked about what happened.

"I think she was driving," whispered Ruthie. "And I shouldn't have told her so suddenly. I think she-" Ruthie stopped.

"You think she?" asked Martin, and she heard he has getting a little bit nervous.

"Crashed," she finished so low that Martin almost didn't heard her.

Ruthie wasn't quite sure on how she landed at the hospital, waiting to get allowed to see Lucy, it was so blurry, but she ended up there.

A nurse came out and said that they could go visiting her. Ruthie ran past the nurse and almost crashed in the bed Lucy lay in. Lucy was awake, and almost fine. She had just a broken leg. "I'm so sorry, how ar-" Ruthie started, but Lucy yelled to her before she could finish; "ARE YOU PREGNANT?? HOW THE HELL COULD THAT HAPPENED! YOU JERK! HOW MANY KNOWS THIS?"

A nurse came angry in and said; "But oh my god, you're supposed to rest! You can't have visitors if you don't relax! And you," she said to Ruthie, "don't upset her!" "That might be a problem," said Lucy a little bit too high. "What did you say?" the nurse asked dangerous. "Nothing," said Ruthie fast.

The nurse left, and Ruthie told Lucy; "I founded out that I was pregnant 2 weeks ago. How that could happen, well, I'm pretty sure you know that." Lucy tried not to smile, but Ruthie saw that. "Who's the father?" asked Lucy, exact that question Ruthie expected. "Martin, of course and you're not the last to know. Mum and dad know, but not Mary, Matt, Simon or my friends. Martin knows, and we're gonna keep it." "So nice! I'm gonna be an aunt," Lucy smiled. Lucy didn't react the way Ruthie had thought she would. Ruthie thought she would get angry and say that she should take the child away, but she didn't. Lucy gave her a big hug. "My little sister is gonna be a mum," she smiled and Ruthie smiled happy back at her.

When Ruthie came home, she called Mary.


	6. Mary's surprising reaction

_I really hope you can give me reviews..!_

_And, you have to tell me if you want the story short or long._

_I'm not sure, so please tell me what you want :)_

"The person you are calling cannot be reached at the moment. Please leave a message after the bip," the person in the phone was saying. This didn't come as a shock, because Mary didn't often answer the phone.

"Well, then I want to call Simon. But I'm afraid of what he's gonna say," Ruthie said loud to herself. "What?" Martin looked at her over the paper. "No. Simon is gonna beat me up. So is Matt."

"No, they won't."

"Oh no? Do you remember when we falled asleep on the couch, and Matt hit me in my face?"

"Yes," Ruthie had a little unwished flashback. "Maybe you're right."

"Have you ever been in love? Felt that you could touch the moonlight…" Ruthies cell rang.

"Yes, hallo?" "Hey, it's Mary! I was in shower when you called! How are you?" "Fine…" Ruthie took a break. "Is there a but coming?" asked Mary.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, and I, was starting to think it was something wrong with you. You scared me Ruth!"

"You did hear me say I was pregnant, right?"

"Yes, but seriously, that's just fine! You're like 19 years old now, and I'm looking forward to be an aunt. To one more baby," she said after a break.

"Okay, but this reaction wasn't what I expected. Lucy crashed with her car, when I told her."

"Oh my god! Is she okay? I really gotta come visiting you people, everything goes wrong without me! I'm coming tomorrow, can I sleep at yours?"

"Mary, you're talking fast again! But yes, that would be fine! Of course you can stay here!"

"Fine. I love you Ruth! See you tomorrow! Bye"

"Bye," said Ruthie, but Mary had already hung up on her.

_Please review! I got to know about this story is gonna be long or short!_


	7. Would you?

_Sorry I'm late updating!_

"Mary's coming tomorrow, darling," Ruthie said to Martin.

"Oh, that's fine!" Martin didn't even look over the paper. That made Ruthie angry.

"Can't you for ONE time lay down that fucking paper and show me a LITTLE attention? You're supposed LISTEN to me!" she yelled and ran out.

Martin waited for some moments. She hadn't calmed down yet, he was pretty sure. After some while he went out.

"Ruthie?" "Ruthie?" She didn't answer, but he found her in the garden some time after.

"Go away," said Ruthie without turning around.

"But Ruthie!"

"I said GO AWAY!" she yelled and started to cry. "Can't you PLEASE leave me alone?"

"But I have to talk to you. Baby, listen!"

"Yes, now you wanna talk! I've been trying to get your attention whole day, but you just sat there with your paper, but NOW you wanna talk. Well, I don't. So disappear!"

"Would you marry me?"

The question came as a shock to Ruthie. She turned around and looked at him.

"Can you say that one more time?"

"Ruthie, I love you. Would you marry me?"

_PLEASE review!_

_I need it SO much! _


	8. Mary's joining

_Hey, sorry I'm late updating, and thanks for the reviews._

_I'm going to try making longer chapters, but it is a little bit hard ;)_

For a long time Ruthie stood watching him.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"Of course I do! I love you! And, really, I mean it! Please, prettiest girl in the universe, marry me!

A smile suddenly came up in Ruthies face.

"Yes, Martin Brewer, I want to marry you."

Martin was so happy; he jumped up and yelled yes. Ruthie laughed, and kissed his lips.

"We'll go and buy you a ring?" Martin asked.

"Yes," Ruthie smiled. Finally the day she had dreamed of was here.

They walked to the mall, and into a jewelry store. "Which ring do you want?" Ruthie looked around, amazed over all the pretty rings. She thought for a while, and decided.

"I liked this one." She pointed at a golden ring which looked like it was wave that was bounded to each other. In each wave, there was a little red diamond looking thing. Martin looked at the price, and his face got up in surprise.

"But, don't you want something more expensive?"

Ruthie smiled. "No, darling. I'd fallen in love with this one."

"But what about me, then?" Martin joked. Ruthie laughed and took the ring out. She watched the girl behind the desk pack it in.

"So, let's do it right." Martin sat down in front of the sea, and asked: "Ruthie Camden, I love you. Will you marry me, darling?" He took the ring out of the box.

Ruthie's eyes glittered. "Yes, I will," she whispered and Martin sat the ring on her finger.

The day after, Mary came.

"Hello, my little sister!" She smiled and gave Ruthie a big hug.

"Hey! Watch my ring! You're the first to know!"

"Wow! You've got to tell me everything!" They sat down in the sofa and Ruthie started telling.

_**At that time Melissa was sitting home in anger. That fucking, little, brunette of a girl had made Martin ask her to marry her! She deserved Martin, not that doll-looking girl! How could she ruin this? Angry tears ran from her eyes. She didn't take them away. She loved Martin! She was the girl Martin should ask to marry! **_

"_**I'm gonna ruin this! I'm gonna be the girl he's marrying!"**_

"Are you sure Martin don't marry you just because of the baby?" Mary asked gently.

Ruthie looked almost shocked. "No. He would never do that. I know. He loves me. If you saw how he was when he asked, you'd never asked that question."

"I believe him if you do. I love you, and I'm so happy for you!"

Mary gave Ruthie a new big hug. "I just hope this Melissa girl ruins for you," Mary said after letting go of Ruthie. "What do you mean?" asked Ruthie. "Well… You know Carlos?" Ruthie nodded.

"There was this other girl, Leona, and she was so in love with Carlos. She didn't think I deserve him. So she did everything to ruin for us. She said to me he was the father for her baby, but she wasn't even pregnant. She actually took all the wedding invitations from the postman! And I got so angry at Carlos, because Leona said he'd taken them because he didn't want to marry me. She almost made me cancel the wedding, until we saw that her belly didn't became bigger. So, if Melissa makes any trouble and says Martin doesn't love you, ignore it! "

"I shall," Ruthie said, but she had gotten a bit scared here. Melissa could actually pretend like she was pregnant, just to get her will. So what more could she do?

Mary saw Ruthie's scared look and said; "Don't worry. It will be fine. I'll make sure Melissa not ruins anything!"

Ruthie smiled.

_So what do you think?_

_Review me! _

_:) I think I made a little longer chapters then I'm used to :P _


	9. Party ?

_Hey :) This is next chapter out :D_

Ruthie wanted to have a party to celebrate that she was pregnant. At the party she and Martin planned to tell everybody that they were engaged.

"Melissa isn't coming, right?" asked Ruthie Martin.

"No, of course not! Seriously, I h-a-t-e her after she lied to me!" Martin almost started yelling at the least words.

"Fine, fine. I just asked," Ruthie said and called on Mary. Mary comes, running up the stairs.

"You called?" she asked and made a low bow to her. It twinkled in her eyes.

Ruthie laughed. "Mary, tell everybody we're having a party in the evening. Make sure everybody comes on this list." She gave Mary a little scrap of paper. Mary read it. She nodded as she read the last words; "Keep Melissa O-U-T!!"

Ruthie kissed Mary on both cheeks, and saw her big sister run down the stairs and pick up her phone. Ruthie picked up her phone.

"Hey, is it Sarah?"

"Yes"

"It's Ruthie. Is Matt there?"

"Oh hey, Ruth! Yes!"

Ruthie heard her yell at Matt, and Matt's footstep.

"Hey?"

"Hey, it's Ruthie!"

"Oh, hey! How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you! And so have my baby."

Ruthie smiled when she saw his face in her head. Shocked and confused.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby, and we're going to celebrate it tonight. Can you come?"

"Yeah, sure. But how? Why? Who?" Matt sounded very confused.

"Haha, you know how. Martin is the father. And he loves me, so don't you dare hurt him!" Ruthie said the last words menacing.

"I'm not promising anything. I know I couldn't trust on that boy!"

"Matt! You are NOT allowed to come if you're so much as going to SAY anything bad to him!" Ruthie was starting to get angry now.

"I love him, he loves me."

"But,-"

"No buts. This was why I didn't tell you anything before now! I knew you would take it this way! You know, just forget that I called." She hung up, disappointed and hurt. She started cry, and Martin laid his arms around her, cradling her. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm sure he comes, and I'm absolutely sure he doesn't hurt me. Darling, we shall have a baby, and we're gonna get married. Don't cry!"

"Yes," she sobbed. "I love you, Martin." "I love you too, Ruth."

Annie stood behind the door, listening. She was so happy for her daughter. She sneaked away, with a smile on her face.

"**That fucking bitch and sexy Martin is gonna have a party! And I'm pretty sure I'm not invited. How shall I come in?" Melissa asked her teddy bear. "I can take on a costume. Okay, that problem finished. But, when I've come in, what shall I do to destroy their wedding?" The teddy bear did of course not answer, but I'm pretty sure it thought; "What I crazy, evil owner I have!" Melissa called her only friend, Celina. "I really dunno what you can do," said Celina after Melissa had told her the problem. "I know it! I could kiss Martin while Ruthie watches!" "You know, Melissa, after you got "together" with Martin, you have changed. You only think of how to destroy for Ruthie. I know Ruthie, actually, and she is one of the nicest girls I have ever met. If Martin has asked her to marry him, I'm pretty sure Martin loves her. So I'm not going to help you destroying for those two. They are in love, and if you can't let them have a happy life, you don't deserve one, either. Goodbye!" Celina hung up. She was so angry on her ex friend! She was so tired of Melissa ruin for other peoples. What could she do to prevent that Melissa hurted Ruthie? She toughed for a while and picked up her phone. "Hello, is it Ruthie?"**

Ruthie listened very careful. "Okay, thanks. I'm so happy you told me. You could come to the party if you want to?"

"Oh, thanks! I would love to!"

"Fine. And don't be scared, we'll not let Melissa ruin anything."

"That's great. I just told you so you know. I really don't want her to ruin for you."

"She won't," Ruthie promised.

They hung up, and both knew they had gotten a new friend. "Martin!" Ruthie yelled. Martin came after some time. "Yes?" "I just heard that Melissa is trying to ruin for us tonight. Do you know how long she is willing to go?"

"What? That fucking bitch! I'm gonna tell her something!" Martin started to go in anger, but Ruthie held him back. "No. She won't ruin for us tonight, but I asked you. Do you know how far she is willing to go?"

"No." Martin shook his head. "Pretty far, I think. She actually said she was pregnant with Larry to me, just to get me feel sorry for her!"

"Oh, so it was Larry she said she was pregnant with? You never told me." Ruthie was a little bit sarcastic. "You said it wasn't necessary," Martin said to his defense. "Let's not argument about that, I got to call Simon."

Later the whole family stood in their back yard. Mary stood by the gate, and said hey to everybody. In the line, stood also Melissa in costume.

"Hey, who are you?" Mary hold Melissa's arm. "Simon's girlfriend." "Okay." Mary let her go.

At the same time Ruthie came. "Hey, Simon couldn't come. He has a test tomorrow, so he'll come some other day."

"But, but," stuttered Mary. "I just let his girlfriend in." They saw at each other. "Melissa!"

_Was this chapter long enough? I toughed I just had to tell that Melissa had a friend who wasn't totally stupid :P Remember, YOU have to give me reviews if this story is gonna get an end! _


	10. To trust or not to trust

_Hey :) Next chapter out! Sorry for not updating before now. Not the exam but that one before (;_

"**Heh, that was easy!" Melissa smiled to herself. "Jerks. Simon's girlfriend. Haha!" Melissa started thinking. That should she do now, to put a stop for Martin and Ruthie and start a Melissa and Martin? The answer stood actually at the same place at her. Because it was her. **

"What shall we do?" Ruthie was nearly crying. "We'll go take her away. She had short, blond hair, lots of make-up, a blue, little dress and black pumps." Mary said. They ran all they had through the garden. "But, but!" "What?" "Melissa has long, black hair and she always uses trainers!"

"That fucks. Maybe it isn't her at all. We'll call Simon." And they did. "Hey, Sim, it's Ruthie. Do you have a girlfriend right now?"

Simon laughed. "What kind of question is that? But, as a matter of fact, I don't. The girl I was with, Melissa, was completely in love with some other guy." Ruthie was shocked, and without noticing it, she dropped the phone. "Hey! You've got to be easy with my phone!" Mary said, picking up the phone. But Ruthie was already gone. She ran through the garden, and found Annie; "Mum! Melissa is here, and she is dressed up! You won't recognize her if you see her, but she says she is Simon's girlfriend. Actually she was, but that's a story we don't have time for now. She wants to ruin the relationship between me and Martin!" Even though it must have been extremely hard to understand what Ruthie said, she spoke so fast, her mum did. She nodded and ran.

Almost everybody was standing in front of the little "stage" Annie had made. Martin was standing on it, waiting for Ruthie. A shorthaired, blond girl came up to him, and stood very close. She was whispering in his ear. He turned around fast, and Melissa stood so close that he hit her lips. Right that moment Ruthie came. Her face got filled with anger. "You bitch!" "It wasn't me! He just turned around and kissed me. I was just asking for you!" Melissa said. But Ruthie went up to the stage and dragged in her hair. So, suddenly she stood there with the hair in her hand and Melissa's black hair falled down on her shoulders.

"I really didn't do it, she said you were a idiot and I turned around and-"

"Yes, I know. This was what she planned all the time!" Ruthie turned around and talked to the family. "She wanted Martin. She lied to him, and she did all for that I shouldn't trust Martin. And, I dunno how, now it looks like she have founded out that I'm pregnant and we're gonna get married!" Martin and Ruthie pulled down Melissa, while the whole family stood with tears in their eyes and ran up to give them hugs.

"Next week is the wedding!"

_Sorry guys, if this chapter is not so good. I know it's not long, but it was all I had. You got to tell me about what was bad here, because I know it is something. I tried, but I kind of have to be in the mood… But I won't write more chapters if you don't tell me good things and bad things (:_


	11. Bcause you're worth it

Okay, I feel really guilty about not have written more chapters. I've been planning on it for a long time, I promise, but every time I sat down to try, every idea disappeared! But now, I will write. Not only because I feel so, but because I owe you who have read the story a finish. I remember that before I started writing myself, I couldn't help but feel angry for those who didn't finish and now I see, I've turned into one of them. But that's over, because here is the new chapter:

"**Why, why, why? Why does the boy of my dreams have to go and get lost in that brown-haired bimbo?" Melissa shouted in anger. She picked up her cell to call Celina, but remembered that she didn't want to talk to her. Of course she wanted to destroy for Ruthie. Everybody seemed to be blind for that fact that it was her and Martin who was made for each other, not Ruthie and Martin! Melissa was everything Martin would ever need, she thought, and Ruthie was so not! Ruthie was a whore, who slept with people for a piece of chocolate! "What shall I do, mini-Martin?" she asked the teddy bear. "I know! I can go to the wedding, march up to Martin and just tell him the truth! That I'm the girl of his dreams, that I'm the one whose gonna make him happy! When he looks into my eyes, he'll see nothing but me. And Ruthie, she'd go for the real, pure love between me and Martin. That's the perfect plan!" The poor teddy bear sat there, thinking for himself; "That only happens in movies."**

Home at Ruthie's, everything was a mess. Magazines, dresses, books, congratulations card, everything was all around. Nobody cleaned up. Everyone was far too busy with telling Ruthie and Martin how they should have their wedding, and what they should do with the baby. After many hours of people discussing what to do, saying their opinion was the right one, Ruthie had enough. "Can everybody except Matt, Lucy, Mary and Mum leave Martin and me ALONE?" she yelled. And everybody did disappear very quickly.

"Hmm, maybe I should try yelling like an overstressed teenager when I need to relax from all family and neighbor members," Mary joked. Even though Ruthie was tired and annoyed over all the mess, she couldn't help but smile. Martin came up behind her and held his arms around her. "Darling, I can't believe I get to marry the prettiest girl in the whole world" She smiled, but Matt look unhappy. He was about to say something, but a warning sight from Mary made him change his mind. "I'm so happy for you guys! I always knew it was gonna be you two! You are made for each other!" Mary said smiling. "I knew it too! When I saw you two together I just knew it," Lucy agreed.

"I knew you wanted to screw her from the first time I saw you looking at her!" Matt said. Annie looked shocked. !"Matt! How the hell can you say something like that?" Matt looked almost as shocked as Annie did. Everybody could say that Matt hadn't meant to say that out loud. Martin looked uncomfortable. Matt was angry at himself. He could never unsay that. "I'm sorry," he said. Ruthie helped him. "I know. But you're Matt, my older brother. If you hadn't thought that, I would start wondering if anything was wrong!" Matt was relieved. Ruthie would always be there to save him. Like she did when he married Sarah, ages before he really did. Nobody could know that they already were married. And Ruthie didn't tell anyone. Everybody relaxed again.

"Where is Carlos?" Ruthie suddenly asked. "Home, looking after our baby," Mary answered after a little break. "But tell me now, why did you scare away everybody except us?" Lucy said. "Let me tell! To give you, Ruthie pointed at them, something to do! Lucy, you can put up a make-up plan. Mary, you will help me find a wedding dress. Mum, you can start working on the tables and food and stuff. Matt, she had a break; you can put up an idea of a guest list. Martin will do/help wherever and whenever he wants, or whenever and wherever I tell him, and I'll go looking after and doing all the stuff you do. And I'll look after my baby. Now, if everybody can go doing what I asked, I'd be forever grateful. And, by the way, mum, ask dad when he can marry us." "Wow, just because you're getting married doesn't mean you can start bully folk around!" Mary said, joking. Everybody laughed, and went to go do what they should.

"Why didn't you give me a task?" Martin asked, and his fingers started walk down on her belly. Ruthie took his hand. "Stop. No, that's not why. I'd been thinking and we have to figure out some things. No, nothing bad, " Ruthie said after a scared look past Martins face. "Okay, then tell me, baby?" "First, we have to figure out what to do with Melissa. She's not gonna stop ruining for us until we're married, maybe not until she finds someone else to bother. Second, we have to figure out what to call the girl. I've been thinking, and my daughter is never gonna be named Marilyn. Then she has something to live up to. And I don't want my daughter to be like Marilyn Monroe."

"How can you be so sure it's a girl? You haven't been checking, as far as I know." "Let's call it a mother's intuition. I just know it's gonna be a girl. But, let's start with Melissa first. She is gonna try getting in to our wedding, and she will try as well as she can to ruin before the wedding. You know her. What to do?" "I don't KNOW her," Martin said with a hurt look. Ruthie sent him a sight. "You know her, at least much better than me. That's why you're the one who should know what to do." "Okay, okay. She is quite a believer. She believes in love with first sight, in love potions, talking teddy bears and that she can have whatever she want, whenever she wants it." "It's nothing wrong with believe in love with first sight. I do, I fall in love with you from the moment I saw you." "Yeah, me too. In you, I mean. But I think she really believes that it is her and me. That she is the right girl for me. She isn't, everybody else can see that, but she can't. She's probably planned to march up to me in the middle of the wedding, look me in the eyes and tell me that I love her. And she thinks that I will see in her eyes that she is right. That's Melissa."

"Woouh, and you said you didn't know her. Tell me something about her biology, too, please!" Ruthie looked unpleased. "Now you are being unfair. You told me to tell what I knew about her, and this is it. She is really easy to read. Just try yourself."

"No, thank you. But you're right. Well, let her do so. Let her screw herself up by telling you that you love her. You love me, right?" "Yes, I love you! Nothing can ever change that fact. And I like your plan. If she really fucks it up, maybe she'll learn a lesson." They saw at each other and burst out in laugh. "Yeah, RIGHT!" "But, let's do that."

"Ruthie? Dad says he can marry you next Thursday. Is that too far away?" Annie comes into the room. "Haha, that's fine. Remember we 've got some work to do, first, too."

_Oh, maybe this break was good for me? It's longer than any of the other chapters. If anyone reads this story any longer, please tell me; shall it end in next chapter, the wedding? Or shall I write more?_

_Tell me, because I dunno! And please, please review! _

_(I've already started on the next/last chapter ____)_


	12. When I'm with you, I feel safe

_Well, here I go again. I'm not sure if this shall be the last chapter, I would love to write more, but I don't know if it is anything to write more about. Everyone reading the story, can't you tell me? Please, please review, and tell me the good things, the bad things, and please, please tell me whether this should be the last chapter or not._

"I'm not so sure about which dress I want." Ruthie sat in the sofa with Martin. The first thought was to ask Mary, but it was Martin who should marry her. "The dress shall be white. And I want to have my hair curled. But should I pick the short one, or the long one?" "I like to see you in short things!" Martin said, smiling. Ruthie slapped his back head, friendly.

"Okay, the short one has the sweet belt and the pretty crystals all over the chest. It hasn't arms. The long one, is long, and has arms. It has pearls all over the top. But which one shall I pick?"

Martin looked at her. "Say that again." Ruthie lifted her eyebrow, but did as he said. "Ruthie! Listen to yourself! You know which one to pick, listen to what you're saying." Ruthie looked like a big question. "But Ruthie!" Martin was stated. "You're saying the good things about both dresses. And you say most good things about the short one. That means, you like the short one best. And that again means that you shall pick the short one." "OF COURSE!" Ruthie slapped her self. "That is so easy!" Martin laughed.

"Okay, that was the dress. Now it's the girl's name." Ruthie swapped subject. "Have any idea?" she asked Martin. "How about, hm, Victoria?" "No, never! Christel?"

"Yeah, sure!" Martin said with disgust. "How about Sophie?" "Sophie is pretty! Haha, or it could be Rutin!" They laughed. "Okay, so it's Sophie. But what if you're wrong? Maybe it is a boy." "Then his name shall be Leonardo." "Are you joking with me?" Martin stared at her as if she was a green animal from Mars. "That is nothing to talk about. Is it a boy, the name shall be Leonardo." Ruthie said decided. "Okay, I really hope it is a girl, then. But why Leonardo?" Martin was a bit taken out. "I decided that many years ago. I love that name. So, that's it." Martin sat down like he was praying and said; "Please, God, do whatever you can to give me a girl, or to get Ruthie to her senses!"

Ruthie laughed and started tickling him. "Hey, that's unfair! You know I hate to love you when you do that!" That didn't stop her. He started to tickle her back, and suddenly they lay there, kissing. Martins hand started walking down her back, to her bra. The kiss got deeper.

"Hey, Ruth, I'm done with the- Matt stops as he sees the two of them lying on the floor. "What the fuck are you two doing?" "Kissing, Matt," Ruthie jumps up, fixing her t-shirt. Matt is about to say something, it is a mix of anger and laugh in his eyes. He chooses to complete the sentence he started on in the first place. "I'm done with guest-list. Here" He hands her a bit of paper. Ruthie reads quickly through it. "Thanks Matt, this one is great. Can't you put up the places there going to sit to?" "Okay. He takes the paper back. "Just so you know it, you two are going to sit far, far away from each other!" he jokes. They laugh.

When Matt's gone, Martin turns to Ruthie. "He has really changed! Before, he would have kicked my ass for that!" "Kicked your ass? He would have KILLED you! I agree, he has changed." Ruthie nods. "Shall we continue where we were before Matt so impolitely stopped us?" Martin smiled. "Yeah!" answered Ruthie and kissed his ear.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I'm getting married soon!" Ruthie nearly jumps up and down. "You can't believe it? I can't believe it. My little sister is getting married!" Mary started jumping with her.

"In few days I'll be married to Martin Brewer. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Ruthie had to yell the last sentence out loud. Mary laughed. "Believe me, it will get pretty real soon!" she said with an undertone Ruthie didn't catch. Ruthie was way too happy and busy.

The days went on, and the wedding came closer and closer. Though it wasn't long until the big day, it seemed to be far away, and Ruthie thought the days went slowly.  
Ruthie had one concern, and that was Mary. Something was definitely wrong with her. "Mary, are you alright?" Ruthie had to ask when Mary squeezed the table card in her hand. "Yes, of course hon'," said Mary, throwing the squeezed paper in a bin. Unfortunately, she threw a little too hard for Ruthie to believe her. "Mary?" Ruthie raised an eyebrow. "No, it's nothing! You see, it's only the fact that I met Ben the other day…" Mary let the words hang in the air. "Ben? Your ex-boyfriend Ben?" Ruthie only had to look at Mary's face to see that she was right. "Mary! You're MARRIED to another boy, you're married to CARLOS! You're not thinking about Ben again are you? He dumped you, Mary! Get real!" Mary jumped down on the nearest chair with a wild, unsure look in her eyes. "I know! I know, I know, I know! Ruthie, but what shall I do? We had a lunch yesterday-,"  
"You had a lunch?" Ruthie nearly shouted. "Why? Does Carlos know?" "Yes, we had a lunch, and no, Carlos knows nothing. Let me please finish," said Mary when she saw Ruthie was about to say something. "I can't stop thinking about him! We did never really finish our relationship, and I wanna know what could have happened! And all Carlos does is yelling and he is always on me because I don't want another baby, yet."  
Ruthie stood still and she did not know what to say. She was getting a bit furious, what was Mary doing? "Mary," she tried to keep her voice calm. "Are you serious? Mary, get real, please! You and Carlos have a good relationship! If Carlos is yelling, I'm sure there is a reason for it, and I can see why he wants another baby! You can't be so selfish that you ruin your marriage just because you've met an ex-boyfriend!" Mary looked guilty down in the table. "Promise me you'll forget all about Ben, okay?" "Okay," Mary whispered. "So, promise me to be smiling in my wedding!" Ruthie gave her big sister a big hug. Mary put on a smile and laughed. "I love you Ruth." "I love you too Mary, that's why I'm telling you exactly what I mean." Ruthie answered.

One day before the wedding Ruthie sat in her bed staring in the air. "Hey, baby," said Martin sleepy. "What are you thinking of?" "The future. I'm going to have a baby; we are going to have a baby. Tomorrow we are married. I'm 19, Martin. It feels like everything is coming all too early. Normal girls go their school, get a guy when they're around 25 years old, when they are 30 they might start wonder to have a baby, but me? I'm married by the time I'm 20, maybe I even have a baby before I'm 20. Why?" By the time Ruthie had finished the sentence, she'd began crying. Martin sat ,not sleepy anymore, up in the bed. "Ruth, listen to me now. Some people search their whole life to find happiness, and some might never find it. Some fight all their lives to have a baby, and some might never get one. Of course some find it in the age of 25-30, but that's not the sat time. If this is want you want, if this is right for you, that's all that matters. It's that you are happy, satisfied and thinks this is right that are important, not how old you are when you feel it. This is right for me. If you are happy, stay with me, forget about those thoughts. If you are not, do what you want. I only want your best!" There was hurt under Martin voice, and he couldn't quite hide it. "I hope you are happy, Ruth, because if you're not, this is way much trouble to go through for nothing, you know." "Oh, Martin, of course I'm happy! You are all that I ever wanted! And a baby, it's fantastic! But what shall I do when I'm thirty, if I've already done it all?" The tears had stopped falling from Ruthie's eyes. "We'll find that out when we get there. We can do everything, as long as we stand together, baby. I'll always stand by your side." Ruthie leaned down on Martins chest and her pulse went slower. After some minutes Ruthie fell asleep, but Martin stayed awake, sliding hiss finger down and down through Ruthies brown, curly hair.

Ruthie sat in her dad's office at the church. In few minutes she'd be walking down the aisle. She let her hand go through the ponytail Lucy had made of her hair, and thought about Martin. The first time they met, how he'd always been there for her. She tried to not put the focus on the two times, no, the one time he betrayed her trust. She had forgiven him; she loved him too much to be able to not forgive him. "Ruthie, are you ready?" Annie came in the door. "Oh, you look beautiful, Ruth!" She gave her daughter a big hug. "Come on," Annie said, taking her arm. Ruthies legs was shaking, she was so excited.  
She was walking down the aisle with Martin by her side. It felt so not real, but in a good way. In the end she saw her dad standing by the altar, ready to be their priest. Reverend Camden talked about marriage, but Ruthie didn't listen. She stood there, just looking into Martins eyes, and everything around become foggy.

**Melissa walked silently into the church. She didn't want so much attention, yet. She sneaked up by the walls, but suddenly she stopped. She looked at Ruthie, who was so lost in Martins eyes. She looked at Martin, and something crashed inside her. His eyes were, if possible, even more lost in Ruthies, than Ruthie was lost in his. A tear fell from her eye, when she looked at the happy couple **

**in front of her, she suddenly realized that Martin would never be hers. He belonged to someone else. "You really love her, don't you?" Melissa had spoken the words out loud without noticing. **

"You really love her, don't you?" The simple, not loud words broke into Ruthies head. She looked away from Martins eyes, and saw Melissa standing by the wall on her left side. She went pale. What was she doing here? In all the excitement, she had totally forgotten about Melissa. Ruthies fear disappeared a bit when she saw Melissas face. It was hurt, and confused. Melissa went closer, and Ruthies panic went back. What would she do? "Why her, Martin? Why not me?" Martins face was angry. Ruthie had never seen him so angry, neither had Melissa. She took two steps back in pure fear. "I'll tell you why, Melissa," he spitted. "Because she's the most perfect girl I've ever met. She's unselfish, amazingly pretty, and always, always nice. She's mature, and all that I've ever dreamed of. When she's not near me, I feel like a part of me is missing. And if I can't hold around her, and be with her, I have no reason to live. She's my everything. I love her more than anything. Your next question is very easy to answer. Because you don't make me feel that way. When you are away, I feel relieved. If I had to hold around you, I'll be feeling I did something wrong. You are not my everything and I don't love you, I never have either. My heart has always belonged to Ruthie Camden and no one else. And one more thing, you are not nice. You make me, and all the people around you, uncomfortable. You can't behave and you are extremely selfish. How can you come here on our wedding day just to ruin it? Why do you do something so selfish and mean? How do you live with yourself? Now, please get out." Melissa was crying, and tried to say something. "Don't. Say. A. Word. Get. Out!" Martins face was still filled with anger, so he only needed to raise his voice a little bit. Melissa ran crying out of the church. It was quiet for some seconds. "Well, then it was your vows, Ruthie. I think we can say Martin had said his," Reverend Camden said. Martin looked at Ruthie and all his anger was gone. He smiled, and Ruthie had to laugh. She looked Martin in the eyes and said: "Martin, you always make me laugh. You always make me feel comfortable and happy. You've showed me time after time that you only want my best. You always make sure that I know how much you love me. That's some of the reason why I love you. But even more important, you make me feel safe. When I'm with you I feel safe, and I dare to take life. It's with you I want to do every journey. It's only with you my life is complete. I'm so happy I found a so fantastic guy like you, who loves me for who I am. Martin, I love you with all my heart." As she said the last word, a little tear fell from her eye. She wasn't the only one. Annie, Lucy, Mary, Sarah and Matt (who pretended he had gotten something in his eye) were crying, looking at Ruthie.

"Do you, Ruthie Camden, take Martin Brewer to be you husband, for better or for worse?" Ruthie looked up at Martins smiling face and nodded. "Yes, I do." "And do you, Martin Brewer, take Ruthie Camden to be your wife, for better or for worse?" "Yes, I do." "I now announce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Ruthie saw Martin come closer to her, and in the same second their lips met, she felt like she was flying, flying in a white universe, with Martin by her side.

_That's it folks! Now I've finally done the 13__th__ chapter. I'm still open to making more chapters, if you want me to. But then you have to review and tell me what you think ;)  
When that's said, I must excuse if my knowledge about marriage is a bit wrong. I've never been to a wedding, nor have I seen so many on TV, so this is only how I think it is. And, I'm sorry if Ruthies vows was a little to romantic, but I thought it was sweet, and definitely something Ruthie could have said. This story represent my personal view on 7__th__ Heaven, I've always meant that it's Martin and Ruthie who are the true couple there. I don't care a sh**** for T-bone. Blaeh!_

_Once again, please, please review and tell me what you think. Good things or bad things, you are the one that makes me wright you know ;) and to all of the people who have been reading this story, and reviewing, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
So, if you want another chapter, review me and tell me what you think! If this is the last chapter on this story, I'll say goodbye, and thank you again. Extra big thank you to the people who have been reviewing. You are the reason that I've continued this story 'till the end! :);)_

_-JoHaNnE3-_


End file.
